A Million Pieces
by Alex11215
Summary: Emma is biking around the country when she runs into an old flame. Will he be able to heal her pain? Not a great summary, but please read its my first story. SEMMA
1. Difficult times

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Degrassi because if I did both Emma and Sean would still be on it!

A Million Pieces

So far, Maine was Emma's favorite state. She'd had been traveling with a group of college kids, biking around Canada and the US. Maine was beautiful, it was along the coast but also wooded. You could walk from the ocean, to a forest, drastically changing your environment. Seeing as it was June, the temperature was great. It was the type of weather where you could run around the beach plunging your feet into the sand with your hair blowing back. Just perfect. She had been biking with the group for three months now, and had gone through big chunks of her home country and three of the states.

She was becoming quite an icon among those interested in saving our environment. Her blog was wildly popular and she was having fun! Although she loved doing this, it wasn't earning her any money. The only income she had was from the companies that advertised on her website, which wasn't much. She was barely getting by on her savings. Moving from place to place meant a lot different surroundings. Sometimes she would be able to camp out in the woods, but other times there were expensive hotel bills.

From an outside view, her life was great. And it was…most of the time. But she would always get a little pang in her chest when she saw couples. Her relationship with Kelly had ended two months ago and it had hit her hard. She threw herself into the biking project, crowding herself with work so she wouldn't have time to think about how much pain she was feeling.

She and Kelly were together for awhile and she had just become accustomed to him always being there, by her side. She knew that in those last couple months she had taken him for granted and been bossy. She regretted it deeply. Kelly had been great to her and she had taken advantage of that, never appreciating him. He was the closest she had ever come to loving someone as much as…

EMMA POV

I was so lost in thought about everything, my life, my past and Kelly and hadn't even heard someone come up behind me.

"Aaaah!" I shouted and turned around to see my friend, and fellow biker, Audrey standing behind me.

"Oh my gosh, you nearly scared me half to death!" I said

"Sorry, Em, but some of the guys checked the weather and it's going to rain tonight. We just wanted to know if we should still sleep outside. A lot of us are running low on cash and probably couldn't afford a motel anyways, but I thought I'd ask." Audrey said nervously.

That is the problem with this whole project, the one fatal flaw, it didn't pay. We have already had five people drop out because it was taking too much from their bank accounts. Now we only have eleven bikers left and still had six months to go.

"We'll put up the tents and try to stay in a more woodsy area, that way maybe the trees will stop us from getting drenched." I said hopefully.

The next morning everyone awoke unhappy and slightly damp. Emma knew it was just a matter of time before the project fell apart. They decided to spend that day in the city. Being Maine, it was a small city, but still nice. And that night they went to a cozy small bar.

Emma decided to get totally wasted because she hated watching this great idea she had worked so hard on, fall apart in her hands. And then, it happened. While holding her fourth cranberry juice and vodka she saw the unimaginable. Thinking it was just a drunken hallucination she closed her eyes and counted to three. But he was still there.

"Sean Cameron" she whispered so quietly that she could barely hear it. And then their eyes met.


	2. New Beginnings

Hey, so I haven't really been getting very many reviews on this, and it's my first story so some pointers would be greatly appreciated. Hope you like chapter two!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

SEAN POV

Home. That was a word I tried not to think about much. But, today, as the sun rose it was all that was on my mind. My two year contract was up, and I was going home. Although, as we got to the airport I realized, I didn't really know where home was. I had always thought it would be Toronto, where I had grown up, but Tracker had moved up north and my parents still lived in Wasega. Last I heard from Jay, him and Manny were looking for an apartment in California.

While trying to figure out where to go, my buddy Goodman came up and said,

"Damn man, I am so happy to be going home! I get to see my girl again! After not seeing her for two whole crappy years, her voice is the only thing I want to hear!"

"Wow man, who knew you were so whipped?"

"Dude, you can think whatever the hell you want cuz I gotta girl waiting for me back home, and you don't!" He bragged back.

"Yeah you're right. I'm trying to figure out where home is. I don't really know where to go." I replied.

"Dude, bro, mi amigo" He said, trying much too hard to be cool, "Come home with me! It would be awesome and Carrie has lots of hot single friends!"

"I don't know man, I wouldn't want to impose. Where is your home anyway?"

"Small town, Maine, my friend. You should come, maybe if you're away from Toronto for a while, you'll figure out if it's where you really want to go." He said thoughtfully

"That was oddly insightful of you Goodman, and you know what? I will come home with you. I can think of a few fun things to do with hot single chicks." I chuckled.

" Woo Hoo!" Goodman shouted

When they got to the airport Sean and Goodman got on a plane to Maine. While on the plane, Sean wondered if he had made the right decision.

Maybe I should have gone to California, I could have stayed with Jay and Manny until figuring out where to go next. But I don't even know where exactly they live, just that its somewhere outside LA. Or maybe I should have gone to Toronto and seen Spike and Mr. Simpson. I'm sure they would have helped me get back on my feet. But if Emma was there…..it would just be too hard. Last time I had seen her, it was really awkward. She had this boyfriend who was supposedly perfect. And she had seemed so happy, I couldn't bare to talk to her, because I knew that she didn't love me anymore.

As I said this I looked at the picture we had taken just before I left. But, like home, Emma was a thing I hadn't let myself think until now.

When we got there, Carrie leaped into Goodman's arms and they did the whole, make out in front of a room of strangers thing. It was probably the most awkward ten minutes of my life. When they finally came up for air I decided to remind them of my existence.

"Hey, you must be Carrie, I'm Sean." I said politely.

"It's great to meet you. I can tell my friends are gonna eat you up." She said as she did a once over, chuckling.

After we got settled, Carrie insisted we go out a have a night on the town. I suspected that their meaning of "night on the town" was far different than mine, because we were smack in the middle of suburbia Maine. Carrie called up two of her friends and we all went to a small bar.

Carrie's friends were good looking but kinda boring. They were both blonde and skinny, but their over the top dresses were a turn off. It reminded me of something Emma had always argued. She said that she didn't understand why she should objectify herself and dress up for me like a piece of meat.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"What's so funny, Seaaaaaaan?", asked one of the girls, slurring my name, while only on her second drink.

And that's when this stunning blonde walked into the bar. If I hadn't known any better I would have sworn it was Emma, but Emma was in some prestigious college, millions of miles away. I couldn't see her face, but just from her back I could tell she was gorgeous.

And that's when I made it my goal to talk to this girl. Maybe even buy her a drink. Because even the feeling of being around someone who resembled Emma, left me speechless. I know I sound like a sissy, but when thinking about the one girl I had really loved, that should be allowed.

As if she sensed me staring at her, she turned around. And I thought I was going to pass out. This girl not only had a striking resemblance to Emma in her backside, he face was….Emma's. I sat there gawking. So many ideas whizzed through my mind in those ten seconds. Maybe I was dreaming or maybe Emma had an identical twin. Maybe she was Emma's cousin? Or maybe I was just imagining things. Maybe I had died in battle and was in heaven? I even pondered the thought of a conspiracy.

But after I went through all the possible excuses I realized that this really was Emma Nelson.


	3. Staring

Please read and review! I also have another Semma story called Just Barely Here if u wanna check it out. I promise ill be updating much more frequently now, like at least once every three days! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sorry to disapoint

We must have sat there staring into each other's eyes forever. It felt like hours. Finally, Audrey noticed I had been silent for much too long. She followed my eyes.

"Ooooooh! Who's the hottie?" She squealed "He is soo into you! And apparently the feelings are mutual! I've never seen you like this." She said

"Whatever happened to playing hard to get, Em? You're practically drooling and I'm sure Mr. Sexy over there doesn't want a girl who drools!" She said, nudging me so that I had to stop the subconscious staring contest I was having with Sean.

"Audrey" I said, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm not just staring at some random guy" I explained as a look of confusion spread over her face, "That's Sean Cameron, the guy I dated throughout high school."

"OMIGOD!" She practically shouted "You mean the guy who went to jail? You said he was cute, but you sold him short. He is gorgeous! Like beyond gorgeous. Wait…" She paused questioningly "I thought he was in the army?"

"So did I." I said. Why was Sean here? Shouldn't he be out getting himself killed? I mean, I'm glad he's out, I was always strongly against his decision to go into the army. But, it didn't make sense. If he was out, why hadn't he told me? He could've called or wrote. And why was he in Maine? Especially in some small town, it wouldn't be easy to get a job with only a GED.

Why wasn't he with Jay, in California? They were inseparable. Sure, after I told him about the whole "incident" after the school shooting, they had definitely drifted, but it had seemed like when Sean left they were on good terms.

I'm over thinking this. I should just go over and say hi. Why does it seem like my feet are now a part of the floor? I mean, this is Sean we're talking about. We've been through everything together. He was there when Snake had cancer, when I thought I was pregnant and when he stole Snake's laptop, saw his parents in Wasega, went to jail, and got kicked out of school. We had literally survived it all, but I could even walk 20 feet, across a bar to say hi to him. Hell, I don't even think I can turn around.

"Is he still looking at me?" I whispered to Audrey

She turned around, "Uhhh, not exactly" She said with a worried expression pasted on her face.

I slowly turned around to sneak other peek at the gorgeous man I once called my boyfriend and was horrified. Maybe a minute ago he had been staring into my eyes, but it felt more like he was staring into my soul. And now, less than sixty seconds later, there was some bottle blonde bimbo all over him.

She was wearing way too much make up, her hair was obviously dyed and her outfit made me feel ashamed to be a woman. It was some skimpy glittery little number that made her seem like a piece of meat. Didn't she know that with clothes like that, she was only going to get the type of men who look for that? The men that would buy her drinks would all be wanting some cheap slut, because that's how she was dressed. I will never understand why women objectify themselves like that. I understand wanting to have a man in your life. But I wouldn't just want any man, I would want a good man. And no woman should have to resort to wearing that to get men's attention.

While I was enraged with jealousy and disdain, I had actually managed to feel sorry for this girl. She craved attention, probably because she had been deprived of it as a child, and that certainly was not her fault.

As I came back to reality I realized that Sean was not at all into her. He was squirming around and from the look on her face, he was turning her down.

When our eyes met again I felt a rush a adrenaline. It was just what I needed to get the courage to go over there. As I stood up, Audrey let out a large dramatic gasp. I walked over there and simply said, "Hi Sean" like it was the easiest most natural thing in the world. Which, it really should've been. He stared up at me, as if in awe that I had the ability to talk.

"Uh, H Hi Em Emma" He responded, stumbling over his words like he did in grade seven.

I pretended to be very interested as he introduced me to his friends, shooting the bottle blonde a glare as he said hers.

"Hey, wait a minute man" One of his friends said "Isn't that the chick that you have that picture of under your pillow?"

"Shut up Goodman" He growled at his friend, his infamous temper flaring up.

I giggled and again Sean gave me this look as though he didn't know I could giggle.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere more private?" He said as he lead me towards the bar. I hadn't even realized I was drunk until I almost fell on top of him.

I know it wasn't very eventful, but I'm still trying to figure out where to go with this. Leave a review if you have any ideas!


	4. Rid of problems

Sorry this took a while. Reviews would be great, I'm not sure about this story. Should I keep it up? Please leave feedback. If I do continue, the chapters will be longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity.

She was obviously drunk. She was stumbling all over the place and looked out of it. I didn't like seeing her like this. Emma Nelson was rarely like this. And, the last time I had seen her like this, was when she threw a massive party. Before the pregnancy scare, the fights and the army. I remember our relationship as this perfect thing, when really, we had a lot of problems. It was almost as if we loved each other too much. We could finish each other's sentences but we when we fought, the fights would be explosive. But, no matter what we went through, she would always be the only girl on my mind.

As we sat down, I really got a chance to study her. She was not the same Emma I had known. The fire and ambition that had shown through her eyes was now gone and replaced by struggle. Her hair was shorter and she was paler. She was skinnier, but not unhealthy looking.

She was beautiful, that had not changed. I wanted to heal her wounds. I wanted to be a friend, a confidant, if nothing else.

"So, Sean Cameron…" She said, trailing off. "How've you been?"

"Well, I just got back this morning. The past two years have been good, I guess. It was rough at first, but I got whipped into shape." I said "Of course, I missed everyone and Toronto."

"Yeah, I meant to ask, what the hell are you doing in Maine? I mean, I would have expected you to go somewhere exciting like Vegas, New York, LA or at least back to Toronto."

"Yeah, I thought about going to a city, getting wasted. But, I would be alone. And now, I guess I'm at a point where, I want company. My buddy Goodman offered and I figured that I'd stay here until I know where I wanna go." I explained, answering a question I still didn't really know the answer to.

"That makes sense" She said, taking another sip of her drink "Company would be nice."

"What do you mean? I know Manny left Smithdale, but you still have Liberty and many others, I'm sure." I asked. Was this the reason Emma was so down, because Manny had left?

Emma let out a sarcastic and cynical laugh, "Smithdale" She said, taking a big sip of her drink "I uh, haven't been there in months." She said, her eyes dropping to study the floor. "I dropped out or rather, I flunked out. I guess I'm just one of those people who doesn't belong in college. After that, I got a lotta shit from my parents and my boyfriend dumped me. So now I'm here, running my latest project into the ground." She said, her eyes stuck to the floor as she drank more and more.

"I'm with a group of environmental supporters biking around the country. However, it's failing miserably. There's only eleven of us left and I can see some others are about to take off. The project has half a year left and I'm afraid we won't even last another month." She took another gulp of her drink as she finished it off and signaled the bartended for another.

"Woah, slow down Em. You're gonna regret all those drinks in the morning." I said prying the cup from her hand.

"Probably, but it feels great now, and that's all I care about." She responded taking her cup back.

Just then a petite brunette walked over to us. "Hey Em" She said in a tone of voice that you would talk to a child in "I think it's time to stop. Remember the rule we made up, no more than three. And, although I haven't been counting, I know you're past three." She said, paying no attention to me whatsoever.

"Audrey, I promise this is my last" Emma said as the bartender set down her new drink "….After this one." She said grabbing the cup.

"Em, c'mon I thought we talked about this. You're not supposed to drink more than three. I don't care how good it tastes. I don't care if it makes you forget. I've heard it all before, remember? I'm gonna call a cab so we can go to a motel." Audrey said, still keeping the babyish tone.

"Audrey!" Emma said, raising her voice "Just because your mother was a drunk doesn't mean I am! Just leave me alone." She said as she raced out of the bar.

I saw a flash of pain come over the brunette's face before she regained composure. "Uh, I'm Sean." I said sticking out my hand.

"Audrey." She said as we walked out of the bar. "She always gets like this when she drinks" Audrey explained as we exited the bar and saw Emma curled up in a little ball. "She's a little loopy at first, then she gets viciously mean, and then all mopey and sad. It just started within the last month of so." She said, practically reading my mind. "Don't take anything she says to heart, she doesn't know what she's saying."

We approached Emma cautiously, like prey would its predator.

"Hey Em?" Audrey said, slowly walking towards her "Why don't we go to a motel? We could go to the one we stayed in last week? Does that sound good?" She asked as Emma sat up.

"I'm sorry Audrey we can't; I just don't have the money. No one does. I give this biking project two weeks before everyone ditches us. They need jobs, where they can make money. Hell, so do I. I can barely afford to fight for our cause anymore! We just have to face the facts, its over." She said, slurring her words and bursting into tears.

"I'm staying in the guest room of a friend's place." I offered "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I let you two have the room for the night."

"Would you?" Audrey said, looking relieved "That would be so great."

"Sean to the rescue!" Emma said as she stopped crying, "What else is new?"

I got the car keys from Goodman and Emma, Audrey and I got in the car. I was quiet, taking in what I had just seen. I was right about seeing struggle in Emma. She seems to be dealing with her problems using a liquor bottle. I couldn't be mad or even disappointed, because I had been in the exact same place. Different circumstances, of course, but it came down to the same solution.

"Is she an alcoholic?" I asked Audrey scared to hear her response. I looked back at Emma who was lying down asleep in the back seat. She looked so peaceful, you could never tell that just twenty minutes ago she had been drunkenly crying her eyes out.

"No." Audrey answered after thinking "I know all about alcoholics. I've had my fair share of run-ins with them and Emma is different. She recognizes she has a problem, but once she gets started she can't stop. She's not there yet, but if I let this go on much longer, she will be. I shouldn't have let her drink at all." Audrey said, silently scorning herself.

"Hey, none of this is your fault." I said taking my eyes off the road momentarily to cast a glance her way. "She is not your responsibility." She was once mine though. I felt terrible that I'd let her get this way. If I'd only been around, we wouldn't have broken up and I could have prevented this.

"No, she is my responsibility. She's my best friend and we promised to look out for each other. Look what I let her do to herself." She said as we pulled into the driveway.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I left her; I haven't been here for her." I said quietly.

"Sean, the way she tells it, you both went your separate ways. I may not know the whole story, but you had your own life to live." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I got out of the car and carefully took Emma in my arms. She woke up briefly opening her arms. "Sean" She said, burying her face in my jacket.

I lay her down in the bed and she squirmed to get comfortable. I looked at her and knew that I had to help her through this. No matter what, I would be there for her.


End file.
